Percy Jackson Goes to the Year 2090
by Neverstop13
Summary: What would happen if our heroes, Percy and Grover stumble upon something that could transport them to the year, 2090? Would it be dangerous or beautiful? Would they want to come back or stay? What would be waiting for them? What will happen? A short one-shot introducing Percabeth and our favorite trio.


**I know some of you are waiting for my update on my other story, How Love Feels, but I had already written this story out so I decided to quickly type it up and put it on here. My English class is reading The Lightning Thief now and for a Creative Writing assignment, we had to write about what would happen if Percy were ever to find a time machine and go to the year 2090. Mine was the longest and almost everyone was surprised that I had a talent besides drawing (I don't talk much in that class, that's why) and even our teacher loved it. **

**I do not own PJO but I got a 100 on this, so I hope you guys like it! It's short and has some Percabeth in it! (Oh, and please excuse any typos; I was in a rush typing it:))**

* * *

It was a nice afternoon with the sun shining brightly and the cool wind that touched your cheeks and heated skin to cool you down. It was a normal beautiful spring day with the pedestrians spending their nice time with their families out in the park; throwing Frisbees or running around or having a simple picnic. Unfortunately, upon "normal" people, there are always a few monsters lurking, hidden, through the city of New York.

This was why Percy and his best, satyr friend, Grover, were not exactly joining in on the wonderful day.

"Come _on_!" Percy growled as he slashed at one of the flying monsters. The two had been running an errand for Chiron outside of Camp Half-Blood. "It was just something simple and these old hags just always have to ruin everything!" He yelled, waving his arms about like an insane man.

"What the—Ah!" Grover screeched, his voice raising an octave higher. He jumped back as the bat's talons swooped down on him.

Grover stumbled back, falling on his rear. With one hand planted on the floor to hold him up from the ground, the other covered his ashen face. The gray and black, wrinkly creature targeted on him and began its attack. Grover was not only scared—so much that he could soil his pants—but also confused. These were monsters he hadn't ever seen before and he was a satyr! They looked almost like Furies, but different. They could breathe fire and had a pointed tail that could spit poison. Not only that, but their faces screwed into a knot and that made shivers go up Grover's spine.

"I'm just glad my grandmother doesn't look like this!" Percy yelled as well, bringing Grover out of his thoughts.

The unknown thing screeched at him. It sounded like the mix between a hawk and a Rottweiler.

Grover yelped and it joined in with the scream. He began to skitter backwards on all fours. It flew down on him, its talons and tail aimed right at his chest.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. He turned back to his own two enemies—sisters to the one on Grover—and slashed his sword in the air. It caught her arm and she howled, her bony cobweb-like fingers scrambling to stop the gold blood oozing from the wound. As she exploded into dust, Percy rolled to the side and the other screamed in anger and flew down on him to avenge her sister.

When Percy stood back up, crouching, he side-stepped and as she barreled past him, he thrust out Riptide, his trusty sword, and the sharp and glinting tip stabbed deeply into her clay skin right under her ribcage. She had her tail pointed at him and something green and electrifying with blue flew at him.

"Whoa!" He yelped and ducked and it singed the tip of his black hair as it swooshed over his head. He heard a splattering noise and in front of him lay nothing but a pile of dust that was beginning to dissipate.

"Yah! Take _that_, demon lady!" Grover yelled. He had rolled onto his back and as the old lady tried to latch into his skin, he kicked up his hooves. It jump-started her and pushed her into the wall.

To her disliking, she was stuck in the poison that had flown over Percy's hair. She was plastered in it, thrashing and her leathery black wings were bent in abnormal ways in the green and blue goo. Her gray skin began to bubble and she bared her fangs, hissing.

Percy helped Grover to his feet.

"Perc, something's wrong." Grover said. "This one…this one's different." His breath quickened in pants, like Percy's, and they stared at the fuming creature.

"What do you mean?" Percy's brows knit together.

Grover opened his mouth to respond, but the lady interrupted them: "Yes, my sisters and I were of a different breed. And because you killed them, I shall get my revenge!" She began to cackle.

Grover started to become nervous but Percy just asked, "Are most old lady monsters mental like this?"

The demon stopped and put up her clawed hands. Electricity crackled between her nails and the floor opened up beneath them.

Percy jumped back in time but Grover fell through. Percy slammed to his knees and caught his friend's outstretched hand, holding him up as Grover was dangling in a blue hole.

"You will be transported to the year 2090!" she yelled as her skin began to melt off her skull.

Percy struggled to hold up his goat friend. In a strained voice, he said, "You've got to lay off the enchiladas, man,"

"Percy…" Grover whimpered. "You can't hold me. It—it's sucking me in."

"It—ah!" Percy slipped in and the two fell into the hole.

* * *

It was a gray and dark world. Buildings reached the cloudy sky and gray poured from the window.

Percy and Grover stood in a house. They were in a living room and two elder people sat on the couch nearby, holding hands as they watched TV.

Grover yelped. "It's those things!"

"Sh!" Percy scolded; afraid they'll be spotted and then kicked out—or maybe worse. But the two sitting didn't react. They couldn't hear or see them.

Percy stepped in front of them, his eyes narrowed as he bent forward with his face right in front of theirs. One, the woman, had gray eyes and the man had sea green eyes.

"Seaweed Brain, you're switching the channels too fast!" The woman said, reaching for the remote.

Percy yelped and stepped backwards, startled at her sudden outburst. The back of his knees hit the coffee table and he exclaimed as he fell backwards. He landed on the floor hard with his feet kicking up into the air from behind the other side of the coffee table.

"Oh, stop complaining, Annabeth, I'm doing fine." Older Percy replied.

Percy sat up straight from behind the mahogany wooden table, his eyes wide.

Grover snorted. "That's you and…Annabeth?"

Percy's face fell and he grumbled, "Be quiet," as his ears and cheeks started to burn.

"No! Give me the remote! I can't tell what's on!" Older Annabeth protested. Older Percy was going to snatch it away from her but, as always, Annabeth was quicker. She took it from his grasp and began to change the channels on the advanced TV.

After a while, Older Percy whined, "You're going too slow…"

"Oh, hush your complaining, Kelp Head," Annabeth swatted at his knee.

"Uh…Grover?" Younger Percy began to weakly get up. "Where are we?"

"You and Annabeth's house. Duh." He responded.

Percy gave him a short glare. "I don't live with her. You know what I mean: that…thing transported us here."

"She said that she put us in the year 2090,"

"So…" Percy's brows knitted together. "We're…in the future?"

"It seems so," Grover had a playful smile on his lips and he wiggled his eyebrows at Percy.

Percy's face was painted with shock as he slowly turned to the couple. His sea green eyes were wide and his lips pressed into a small line. He shook his head. "No," he said. "Nuh-uh. I don't believe it."

"Or we're both in some sort of dream and now I know who you've got a crush on—"

"_No_." Percy said forcefully. Grover was about to continue, but Percy said, "There's no time for this. We've got to get out of here."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise, deep and growling.

Percy instinctively took out his pen, clicking it into a sword, as Grover instinctively said, "Uh…Perc? Please tell me that was your stomach growling."

"I wish,"

"Oh, man,"

There was a _Boom!_ And the walls started crumbling. Percy felt that protector feeling again and lunged at the couple who kept fighting for the remote. Huge, green vines started to crawl into the room, slithering down the walls. The couple behind him still didn't notice a thing. Moonlight washed over them as it peeked over the jungle. But then there was a loud whirring noise, like some sort of helicopter, and Grover and Percy shielded their eyes as the light's luminosity shone brighter.

Percy's jaw was gaped open and he stared at the sight like it was a freak show—which it was. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to find the seventy-year-old man's green eyes twinkling at him.

"Good luck," His Older-Self told him. Older Percy disappeared and Annabeth kept yelling out his and Grover's names, though her voice sounded younger.

The room shook like an earthquake.

* * *

Percy and Grover woke with a start. Percy could feel his hair stick to his kin with sweat and his breathing was heavy. A massive and searing pain washed over him and he felt like he'd just swallowed a raw fish. His hand clamped over his forehead, where the pain was most agonizing and he felt a bump on his scalp. The screaming pain began to fade from his stomach, but he rubbed the bump on his head, wondering how that got there.

His head turned to the side and he saw Grover on the floor a foot away from him, pale and wide-eyed, a red spot also on his forehead.

"Finally!" Annabeth huffed as she stood to her feet. She placed her fists on her hips.

The two stared up at her, wanting to ask millions of questions, but they didn't know where to start. So they just stared up at her blankly, their lips parted in small awe.

She blinked at them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up! We have to get back to camp before another monster knocks you unconscious."

"What?" The two asked, astonished and confused, in unison.

"Yeah. I came in here right as that thing in the poison knocked you out with their little electric bolts from their fingers." Annabeth wiggled her own in gesture.

"_What?_" Only Grover asked this time. "That is _not_ what happened. She sent us to 2090!"

Annabeth raised a questioning eyebrow. When she found that he was being serious, she snorted. "Sure, and I'm a mortal!" She laughed.

"So then…what happened to her?" Percy asked.

"I killed her with my dagger. Now let's go, this place is giving me the creeps," she looked around as if something else was hiding in the shadows. She walked outside.

Percy looked over at Grover, who was staring at Annabeth as if _she_ were serious. The satyr finally looked over at his friend and a flicker of reminiscence came over him. Grover pointed a finger at Percy. "Ha! See?! I was right!"

Percy tried to stand up, but was still a little dizzy. "So none of that actually happened?"

Grover shrugged. "I guess not. But, hey, I found something out."

"What?"

"You like Annabeth."

"Do not!"

"Do too! It wouldn't have shown you guys together if—"

"Oh and, hey, Percy?" Annabeth popped her head back in.

"Yeah?" He asked instantly, pink growing on his cheeks and ears.

"You still drool in your sleep."

And then she walked back out.

Grover started to snicker.

* * *

**I admit it's not as great as what I usually put up here but I think it's a pretty good story. Please tell me what you think and I promise I'm going to try to work on my story, How Love Feels, if you're reading that and this right now. If not, I suggest you check it out if you're also a Jasper fan!**

**And I have a DeviantArt if you'd like to check out my drawings. There's only three drawings on it but that's because I'm just starting on finding past drawings of mine. I'm going to try and upload at least a drawing a day. My profile on DeviantArt is also Neverstop 13.**

**Anyways, I hope you've had a great Monday and do yourself a favor and enjoy the rest of the week. For some of you, if you're in school, it's almost over!:) Summer is coming up soon! Yay!**


End file.
